Emison Wedding
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Classic wedding-music starts to play as the large dark wooden doors to the church open and Emily enter. She's wearing a super-beautiful traditional white gown and walking behind her are Spencer, Aria and Hanna, the bridesmaids. Spencer wear black, Aria wear black as well and Hanna wear pink.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

 **Author's note: I hope I got Alison's French dialouge fairly correct...**

* * *

 **Emison Wedding**

 **Alison and her soon to be wife Emily are in a hotel room in Paris, France.**

Emily is reading a book and Alison is trying to decide what clothes to wear.

"Let's see...should I wear this white silk summer-dress or my sexy tight short black leather dress or just skinny jeans and a t-shirt...?" mumbles Alison.

"You can pick anyone of those. I think you're beautiful even in casual clothes. Not that you wear that too often." says Emily with a sweet smile. "Usually you wear really sexy designer-outfits."

"Don't hide the fact that you love my style, Em." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"Ali, you have amazing sense of style. You're a queen of fashion." says Emily.

"Aww, thanks!" says Alison.

Alison pull off her oversized blue tank top and her pink baggy sweatpants and put on the leather dress.

"Ponytail or my hair down, babe? What turns you on the most, my dear mermaid-sweetie?" says Alison.

"Well, since you had ponytail yesterday I'd say you should keep your hair down today." says Emily.

"Good idea." says Alison.

Alison put on blood-red lipstick and her new gold ear rings.

"I'm all set for a night out in ze wonderful la Paris." says Alison with a sexy French accent.

"Cute." says Emily as she blush.

At the same time, Aria, Hanna and Spencer are on a flight on the way to Paris.

"Han, wake up...the entire plane can hear your loud snoring." whisper Aria as she give Hanna a light push on the arm.

"I don't snore." says Hanna as she open her eyes very slowly.

"Not to be rude, but you actually do." says Emily.

"Since we left Rosewood, that egocentric black flight attendant over there has come over here five times to tell us that some of the other passengers thinks you're annoying." says Aria.

"I asked Caleb if I snore and he said no..." says Hanna.

"Caleb love you so he's being nice." says Aria.

"Ah yeah, makes sense." says Hanna.

"Thank goodness, finally stupid blondie-chick's stopped her damn fuckin' snoring." says the flight attendant, who's named 'Jennie Crow' according to her name-badge.

"Sure, whatever..." says Emily.

"Listen here, you have no right to talk crap about our friend and for the tenth time, her name's Hanna, not blondie-chick." says Aria in a hard strong tone.

"Right, whatever..." says the flight attendant as she walk away.

"Aren't flight attendants supposed to be nice girls?" says Hanna.

"They are, but that one's clearly not." says Emily.

In Paris, Emily and Alison are in a bar.

"Bar-dude, another glass of wine, thanks." says Alison.

The bartender place a glass of red wine in front of Alison. It's her seventh glass in just half an hour.

"Slow down, Ali. You'll get drunk..." says Emily.

"Are you ladies...uh, what's the word...?" says the bartender. "Are you lesbiennes?"

"Oh yeah. We're gay. Or my sexy Emily here is. I'm bisexual." says Alison.

"Why do you care if we're gay or not, sir?" says Emily.

"I was just being curieux." says the bartender.

"He was just what...?" says Emily.

"Curious." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Excusez-moi, mon ami, ne parlent pas français..." says Alison in perfect French as if it was her first language.

"D'accord, mais vous, apparemment." says the bartender. "Seraient les jeunes femmes ont plus à boire?"

"Uh, non merci, René." says Alison.

"What are you guys even saying? I don't understand." says Emily.

"I told René that you don't speak any French and he asked if we wanted more wine and I said that we do not." says Alison.

"Alison, avoir une merveilleuse soirée." says the bartender as he walk away, now that his shift is over.

"Merci beaucoup." says Alison with her typical Hollywood-smile.

"You sound sexy when you talk in French, babe." says Emily as she put a hand on Alison's knee.

"I know. French is the language of sensuality and sexuality." says Alison with a soft cute voice.

"Please speak to me in French, Ali." says Emily.

"Sure, sweetie. What do you want me to say?" says Alison.

"Emily, I love you very much." says Emily. "That's what I wanna hear."

"Emily, je vous aime beaucoup." says Alison in a soft sexy French tone.

"Aww, thanks!" says a happy Emily.

"Emily, vous êtes si érotique." says Alison with a seductive smirk.

"What did you say?" says Emily confused.

"I said, Emily, you are so erotic." says Alison, still with a nice seductive smirk on her beautiful face.

"Do you really think I am erotic?" says Emily.

"Yeah, of course I do, Em." says Alison. "I love you."

"How do I say 'Alison, please kiss me' in French?" says Emily with a cute little smile.

"Alison, s'il vous plaît embrassez-moi." says Alison.

"Okay. Alison, s'il vous plaît embrassez-moi." says Emily.

"Aww! Bien sûr, ma belle." says Alison as she lean in and gives Emily a warm romantic kiss on the mouth.

On the plane, Aria, Spencer and Hanna are talking about Emily and Alison.

"I can't believe that Em and Ali are getting married." says Hanna.

"Yeah, never thought they would end up together." says Aria.

"Sometimes the seemingly most unlikely couple are actually true soul mates meant to be." says Spencer in her classic mature tone.

"Spencer, as always your logic is crystal clear and solid like diamond." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Spencer with a friendly smile.

"Spence, are we there yet?" says Hanna.

"No, we're not. Hanna, stop being so childish." says Spencer, her tone still mature, of course.

"Sorry..." mumbles Hanna.

"There's a good old Latin quote...'quam acutius hydri dente quod sit vitam habere ingrata puer'. Remember that." says Spencer.

"Very true." says Aria in a mature calm tone.

"What...?" says Hanna.

"Seems like our sweet Hanna-Boo didn't study Latin in college." says Aria.

"I'm not surprised. Hanna was never much of a student." says Spencer.

"You all know that I didn't love school." says Hanna.

"You were a lazy butt back in high school." says Aria.

"I know." says Hanna.

In Paris, Alison and Emily are about to go back to their room.

"So, I think I've had enough drinks for tonight." says Alison.

"More than enough. You've had almost 15 drinks." says Emily. "I hope you're not too drunk to make love to me."

"Don't worry. I'm ready to give you pleasure once we're back at the hotel." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Emily.

Emily and Alison leave the bar and walk back to the hotel, only a 15 minutes walk away.

"Ali, tomorrow's the big day." says Emily.

"Yeah, the day when you and I will become wife and wife." says Alison.

"It's gonna be amazing." says Emily.

"Oui, ma belle Emily. Ce sera merveilleux." says Alison, once again speaking in sexy French.

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded so seductive." says Emily.

The next day as the morning-sun hit her face, Emily wakes up.

"Okay, Emily! You're a strong and confident girl, you can do this. Woman up and don't be a wimp." says Emily to herself.

Emily get up from the bed, put on her underwear and her clothes.

"Em, thanks for making love to me like a goddess last night. It was fuckin' awesome." says Alison as she wake up.

"I think it was nice too, girl." says Emily with a cute smile.

An hour later, someone gently knocks on the door to Emily and Alison's hotel room.

Emily opens the door and sees Hanna, Aria and Spencer.

"Hi, Em." says Aria.

"Come in, me is glad you're here." says Emily.

"Today's you wedding-day, Em. I wouldn't miss it for anything." says Hanna. "Also I get a reason to wear my neon-pink dress made of extra-soft satin again."

"Are you really gonna wear that old thing today?" says Spencer.

"Oh yeah, I am." says Hanna with confidence.

"Emily, Alison, what are you gonna be wearing?" says Spencer.

"I'm gonna wear this." says Alison as she open her suitcase and pull out a sexy red latex-dress that is short and tight.

"Isn't that a bit too much porn-like?" says Aria.

"No, I wanna look sexy at my wedding. I will only get married once so I wanna have as much fun as I can." says Alison.

"Em, what will you wear?" says Hanna.

"Surprise." says Emily as she blush a little.

"I can barely wait to find out." says Hanna with a smile.

2 hours later at an old beautiful church a few miles outside Paris.

Alison, wearing her sexy latex dress, stand by the the altar, waiting for Emily.

"Don't be nervous." says Mr DiLaurentis, who stand next to Alison.

"I'm not, dad. Since when has Ali D been nervous." says Alison.

Classic wedding-music starts to play as the large dark wooden doors to the church open and Emily enter. She's wearing a super-beautiful traditional white gown and walking behind her are Spencer, Aria and Hanna, the bridesmaids. Spencer wear black, Aria wear black as well and Hanna wear pink.

"Wow, oh my gosh..." says Alison, who gasp in surprise when she sees how totally beautiful Emily is.

After the bridesmaids, walk Mr Fields, wearing his army ceremonial uniform and Mrs Fields, wearing a purple dress.

Mr DiLaurentis takes a seat next to his wife.

"On this glory day we've all gathered here to see Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields be united in a holy bond." says Father Riley.

"Alison..." whisper Emily as she walk up and stand next to Alison.

"Emily..." whisper Alison as she gently take Emily's hand into her own.

Alison and Emily look into each other's eyes.

"Em, you have always been able to see the true me that used to be hidden behind a shadow of bitch, rude and sassy. After we started dating I became a better person. With awesome help from you, I've left my days as a naughty brat behind me and I'm now the awesome woman you've always told me that I can be. I wanna thank you from the bottom of my heart, where I already hold my strong love for you, Emily my wonderful sweet mermaid. I'm your girl, forever." says Alison.

"Ali, it's so sweet to see you being nice and good. I knew you weren't just a bitchy teen-girl. You've become so much more than that over the years. I love you so much and I feel as though I'm complete thanks to your love and support. Every day I know that you're the sunshine on my face and the magic in my heart, the heart where you will always be. My beautiful amazing Alison, I will truly be your girl forever." says Emily.

"In the authority given to me by the Lord himself, I now declare you wife and wife." says Father Riley.

"Emily!" says a very happy Alison with a smile as she wrap an arm around Emily's waist and gives her a romantic kiss.

"Alison, my beautiful sexy wife." says Emily as she blush a bit.

Alison is super-happy. She finally has her sweet amazing Emily. "Em, I'm your awesome girl forever." says Alison in a soft warm tone.

 **The End.**


End file.
